Zeruiah Saggezza Stellare
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830118 |no = 8253 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =La vita dei mortali è come l’erba: prosperano come i fiori del campo. Mentre i decenni diventavano secoli, Zeruiah ha cominciato a capire quanto fuggevole sia la vita umana. È diventata più fredda e disillusa nello stringere relazioni con gli umani. Ha distolto la propria attenzione dai meschini intrighi politici delle belligeranti civiltà mortali e si è concentrata sulla ricerca accademica di manufatti ultraterreni e anomalie spazio-temporali. La mistica Valle del Nord ha adottato una politica di isolazionismo. Antichi guardiani e la magia illusionistica delle fate hanno tenuto lontano chiunque, tranne gli intrusi più determinati e più abili nella magia. Tra una meditazione e l’altra nel cuore del maestoso Albero mundis, Zeruiah ha studiato e osservato altri piani dell’esistenza e le complessità delle Porte stellari dimensionali. È stato in questo modo che Zeruiah ha scoperto la divinità ultraterrena chiamata Juno-Seto. I loro mondi si sono connessi in circostanze straordinarie e il loro fatidico incontro ha portato a una serie di eventi storici culminanti nella crisi catastrofica conosciuta come la Trasformazione del Vuoto. Per la prima volta in mille anni, Zeruiah è stata sopraffatta da emozioni contrastanti: la sua riluttanza ad esporre la Valle e il suo popolo al pericolo, il suo senso di colpa per aver messo indirettamente in pericolo il suo mondo, la sua preoccupazione per Juno-Seto e l’incertezza della vittoria contro i Nati dal Vuoto. Tuttavia, il ricordo improvviso di una ragazza umana che aveva salvato molto tempo prima è stata la scintilla che ha fatto decidere a Zeruiah di far marciare le sue fate alla guerra. Dopo una lunga campagna, innumerevoli vittorie combattute duramente e con le civiltà mortali alleate, Zeruiah è finalmente riuscita a rispedire gli invasori nel Vuoto. Il punto di svolta è stato senza dubbio lo straordinario sacrificio di Juno-Seto, con il quale ha rinunciato alla sua divinità per sigillareEnsa-Taya. Proprio mentre esplodevano in tutto il mondo i festeggiamenti per la vittoria, iniziavano a diffondersi a macchia d’olio notizie e pettegolezzi sul presunto aiuto di Zeruiah e sul sacrificio di Juno-Seto. Questo ispirò molti pellegrini a dirigersi alle torreggianti Guglie cristalline per porre i propri ossequi. Per quanto riguarda Zeruiah, ha riaperto una parte della Valle che nel frattempo è diventata il più grande Centro di ricerca e accademico del mondo. Ancora oggi, le sue leggendarie prodezze durante la Separazione del Vuoto vengono cantate nelle ballate, con la narrazione particolarmente interessante di un famoso poeta che descrive come i prati intorno all’Albero mundis fiorivano di un rosa cipria e campi di fiori di lavanda ed iris spuntavano dalla terra nel corso della notte. |summon = Dopo aver osservato per millenni il reame dei mortali, credo che il nostro incontro fosse scritto. Per mano tua vedrò prosperare il mondo. |fusion = Alcuni sacrifici sono necessari per vincere nelle guerre. Sfortunatamente non sono mai facili, indipendentemente dall’ottica della nostra morale. |evolution = La vera saggezza non conosce limiti. Le nostre menti sono sempre in cerca della verità che c’è al di là. Ma cosa vogliono i nostri cuori? | hp_base = 5756 |atk_base = 1987 |def_base = 2071 |rec_base = 2062 | hp_lord = 8225 |atk_lord = 2839 |def_lord = 2958 |rec_lord = 2946 | hp_anima = 9342 |rec_anima = 2648 |atk_breaker = 3137 |def_breaker = 2660 |def_guardian = 3256 |atk_guardian = 2539 |hp_oracle = 8075 |rec_oracle = 3393 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ccant = 55 |ls = Sphragis of Mazzaroth |lsdescription = +80% DIF, REC e PS; aumenta l’ESP ottenuta (12%); aumenta la frequenza di rilascio CB, CC (30%), Zel, Karma (25%) e oggetti (7%); aumenta la velocità di riempimento della barra BB (60%); aumenta la velocità di riempimento della barra OD (25%) |lseffect = * * * * * * * * |lsnote = 30% boost to BC, HC, 25% boost to Zel, Karma, 7% boost to Item drop rates, 60% boost to BB gauge fill rate |bb = Adorazione della fata |bbdescription = Combo di 35 attacchi di terra e acqua su tutti i nemici (370%); ripristina i PS (3900-4500 PS); rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; aumenta la frequenza di rilascio CB, CC (35%) e oggetti (3%) per 3 turni; aumenta i PS massimi (25%) |bbnote = Heal (3900~4500 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 35% boost to BC, HC, 3% boost to Item drop rates, 15% boost to max HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 35 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 35 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Porta di Zeruiah |sbbdescription = Combo di 45 attacchi di terra/acqua su tutti (580%); riempie propria barra BB; aumento rilascio CB, CC (40%) e oggetti (5%) e danni elementali (125%); tutti gli elementi agli attacchi x3 turni; riduce i danni da creature di fuoco/acqua/terra/tuono (15%) x1 turno |sbbnote = 40% boost to BC, HC, 5% boost to Item drop rates, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types, 50% boost to elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 45 |ccsbbt= 45 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Sinapsi del fato |ubbdescription = Riduzione danni (75%) per 3 turni; aumenta i PS massimi (40%); aumenta DIF in base a REC (150%) per 3 turni; aumenta la frequenza di rilascio CB, CC (100%) e oggetti (7%) per 3 turni; aumenta ATT in base a DIF (250%) per 3 turni |ubbnote = 35% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Def relative to Rec, 100% boost to BC, HC, 7% boost to Item drop rates, 250% boost to Atk relative to Def |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Conoscenza delle tradizioni |esitem = |esdescription = +30% su tutti i parametri; probabile (30%) ripristino PS sotto attacco (25%); probabile (25%) riduzione danni (30%); aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di terra (3500 PS) e aumento velocità di riempimento OD a fine turno (400 OD) a BB/SBB |esnote = 30% chance to heal 25% of HP from damage taken, 25% chance to reduce damage, 3000 HP on barrier |eseffect =* * |bb1=* * * * * * * |bb10=* * * * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% su tutti i parametri |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta DIF e PS (30%) |omniskill2_cat = Drop |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta la frequenza di rilascio oggetti (2%) |omniskill2_1_note = 2% boost |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno elementale (+50%) del SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +50% aumento, 100% aumento totale |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB al massimo a BB/UBB |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di riduzione danni del SBB che include le creature di luce e tenebra |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento della barra OD (10%) al SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 10% aumento |omniskill3_6_sp = 25 |omniskill3_6_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento PS massimi (+5%) di BB/UBB |omniskill3_6_note = +5% aumento, 20% aumento su BB, 40% aumento su UBB totale |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento rilascio oggetti (+2%) di BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = +2% aumento, 5% aumento su BB, 9% aumento su UBB totale |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Gli effetti dell'UBB durano 4 turni |omniskill3_8_note = |omniskill3_9_sp = 30 |omniskill3_9_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento ESP (+8%) dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill3_9_note = +8% aumento, 20% aumento totale |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = |addcat = Fioritura Precoce |addcatname = Zeruiah Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +20% su tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF e PS (30%) *15 Sp - Aumenta la frequenza di rilascio oggetti (2%) *15 Sp - Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento della barra OD (10%) al SBB *25 Sp - Gli effetti dell'UBB durano 4 turni |-| Set 2 (Farm)= *10 Sp - +20% su tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF e PS (30%) *15 Sp - Aumenta la frequenza di rilascio oggetti (2%) *15 Sp - Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento rilascio oggetti (+2%) di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ESP (+8%) dell'Abilità Leader |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% su tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF e PS (30%) *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno elementale (+50%) del SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB al massimo a BB/UBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento della barra OD (10%) al SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ESP (+8%) dell'Abilità Leader **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}